


just a few shots

by gothamsoutlaws



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Clubbing, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamsoutlaws/pseuds/gothamsoutlaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Young Leo DiCaprio is totally hotter than young Johnny Depp. There's no point in arguing about that"</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a few shots

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i post something on here so pls be nice, i am but a smol bean.

"I might have had a few shots… and what might be ecstasy." Jay said through giggles and hiccups, fluttering his eyes in an attempt to look innocent. Roy would have told him to go home and sober up as Jason had an important meeting with his high school's headmaster but the redhead couldn't think straight anymore.

 _I'm in too deep_ , Roy thought. All he could think about was Jason's intoxicated face, his skin sticky with sweat, his bloodshot blue eyes, the lights flickering over his face revealing his perfect bone structure and his hips, oh god how his hips moved as he danced. Roy knew he shouldn't be thinking about all this, but Jason was driving him insane and yet he was so clueless about his best friend's feelings. With his feelings and the alcohol pumping in his veins, nothing made sense in Roy's head anymore.

"Fuck it." He muttered and seconds later, his lips were smashed against Jay's. The taste of cherry and cigarette on his lips and their bodies moving in sync gave Roy a rush he had never felt before, not even the first time he tried alcohol or the first time he tried drugs. Nothing could compare to it. Jason didn't quite understand what was happening but he knew one thing: he liked it. Not thinking about it twice, he kissed his best friend back so passionately until they were both out of breath. Somehow, Jason ended up grinding on Roy's lap as he left marks and sloppy kisses all over his neck. They moved to the beat of the music which felt so far behind them, the pair was detached from their surroundings.

"We are such bad friends." Roy whispered in Jason's ear, looking at the stage where their friend, Kori, and her band were performing for the first time. He almost felt guilty for not paying attention to her but, quite frankly, he didn’t really care as much, not with Jason's touch under his shirt making him forget about everything else.

"I'm sure Kori won't even notice" The blue eyed boy broke into the biggest smile and at that moment Roy swore he could fuck him right there in the middle of the club. Roy walked over the bar and asked for another shot and in a fit of adrenaline, he dragged his friend in the club's backroom he knew way too much, it being the place for a lot of his first times, like the first time he gave a blowjob when he was 13. He remembers trying to hide his stress as the security checked his obviously fake I.D before letting him in. The door wasn't even closed yet that Jason had already unbuttoned Roy's white shirt. He slowly traced over the tattoos on the redhead's arm with his index finger. Roy stood still for the first time since he kissed Jay, his muscles tensed up at his touch , his heartbeat, which had been rapidly increasing ever since he entered the club and saw Jay, suddenly seemed to stop. All of sudden, Jay stopped and slammed Roy against the cold metal door, blocking his wrists as he left some marks around Roy's collarbones, as if he wanted to let everyone know that guy was his. He trailed down his "best friend"'s torso and once again, he stopped at each of Roy's tattoo, leaving the boy breathless each time. Jay was about to reach the aim of Roy's underwear when a voice resonates inside his head.

_Don't mess this up Jay._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Young Leo DiCaprio is totally hotter than young Johnny Depp. There's no point in arguing about that"

Jason and Roy were walking back from the club to Roy's apartment. _I should probably ask him to pay rent at this point._ Somehow his best friend always found a way to crash at his place. Roy won't deny it; he liked having him around. It made him feel good because yes his apartment was his home but Jay _felt_ _like_ home.

"Whatever you say Jay, you're entitled to your obviously wrong opinion." Roy said, letting out a puff of smoke right in the boy's face.

"You're such a pain in the ass, Harper" Jason said, trying hard to hold in his giggles. He was obviously still drunk as the way he walked made it seem like he was about to fall at each step he took. It didn't take long for Jason to collapse on the pavement. Roy thanked a god that he didn't even believe in for being just a few steps away from his apartment. He picked Jay off the ground and carried him in his arms until they finally reached the building. Roy looked at the staircase, then at Jason, then back at the staircase. 

"Oh fuck," Roy muttered."Why are you so heavy, Jaybird?" 

 


End file.
